One Man's Journey for Redemption
by chynnchilders
Summary: Marcus Thompson is a teacher and caring uncle with a lot of secrets. One of them involves a death of a woman he loves. When the dead start attacking the living, he sees this as a chance to redeem himself.


A young girl of twelve years ran through a hallway of Fujimi Academy. She was wearing a dark blue shirt and light blue shorts. " My uncle isn't going to be happy that I left his classroom! But this is an emergency!" She frantically thought while gripping a small purse. She then bumped into a teenage boy. " What's wrong, Maeve? Did something happened at your uncle's classroom?" Morita asks her. " I have to find my uncle! I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen!" Maeve shouts.

Morita scratches the back of his neck. He was planning on going to the dorms. Morita looks at Maeve and he then notices how wide the young girl's ice blue eyes were. " If something bad is going to happen. We should go to tell the principal about this." He told her as he starts walking towards the principal's office. Maeve lightly bites her lip and she follows the teen.

* * *

Outside the school building. Five teachers were walking towards the closed gate. A man was repeatedly hitting the gate with his body. One of the teachers was Marcus Thompson. He was a very handsome man of thirty-one. He has short brown hair and grey color eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and black pants. " Just who are you? You are trespassing on private property!" Kyoko Hayashi shouts at the man. Man continues to hit the gate. " If you don't leave, we will call the police!"

As Kyoko was about to walk over to the man, Teshima stops her. " Please Hayashi-sensei, there's no need to call the police yet." Teshima tells her with a smile and a wink. He walks to the gate and he rolls up his left sleeve. Marcus then notices the mysterious man's milky white eyes. " Those are the eyes of a corpse!" Marcus thought as he suddenly felt afraid. He wasn't afraid of the man, but he was afraid for the lives of everyone in the school.

Teshima grabs a fist full of the man's shirt and he slams the man against the gate. " Look here, you son of a bitch!" Teshima shouts at the mysterious man. " Wait Teshima-sensei! There's no need to be forceful!" Kyoko exclaims to the P.E. teacher. The sudden act of violence was to much for her. Marcus then notices the bewildered look on Teshima's face. " No, this man's strength is-" He stops talking when the man opens his mouth. " Get a away from him now, Teshima!" Marcus shouts.

Before Teshima could let go of the man. The man suddenly bit the P.E. teacher! Teshima screams in pain as he falls on his back. Marcus was stunned to see the large amount of blood coming from the wound. Before anyone could stop the bleeding, Teshima stops screaming and thrashing. " He's dead." One of the other teachers mumble with shock in his voice. " Who is that possible? The wound isn't that big." Kyoko asks no one in particular.

Marcus looks at the mysterious man. The man was moaning and failing his arms like he was trying to grab someone. " What is wrong with this guy?" Marcus thought. He quickly snaps out of his thoughts. He had just notice Teshima's hand was moving. Panicking, Marcus picks up Kyoko like she was his bride. " What are you doing, Mr. Thompson?!" Kyoko shrieks in surprise. Before she could continue to protest. One of the teachers screams in pain as Teshima bites his leg. Kyoko screams in horror at the scene as Marcus quickly carries her to the school.

" I need to find Maeve and rescue anyone I can find!" Marcus thought.

* * *

Maeve and Morita were running to the roof. The reason for this was simple, they were avoiding the chaos. A few seconds ago the school announcer issued an evacuation. Then someone or something killed him, now everyone was panicking. Maeve looks up and sees three teenagers and a adult up ahead. A teenage boy was holding the odd looking adult. Maeve instinctively grabs a semiautomatic pistol from her purse. She shoots the man in his head.

" Maeve! Don't you know what you just did! You killed him!" Morita exclaims in horror. He couldn't believe that sweet little Maeve could kill someone in cold blood. " The man was already dead. Didn't you see him turning his head in an unnatural way?" Takashi asks Morita. Morita shakes his head and he looks at the corpse. He recognize the man as a teacher named Wakisaka. It took Morita five seconds to see the bite mark on the teacher's leg.

" Ahhhhhh! Please don't bite me! Ahhhhhh!" A girl screams. The five people look to see a teenage girl get bit by a boy! Rei gasps in horror at the sight. " This isn't real! This can't be real! Someone please tell me that this isn't real!" Maeve frantically thought. " Come on everyone! We have to get to the roof!" Hisahi announces. The group runs to the roof, only they didn't expect one thing.

" No way. Everything was normal when my uncle took me to Fujimi Academy this morning." Maeve says as she stares at the smoke coming from the town. The five hears loud noises and they look up to see helicopters. " Hey! We're down here! Please save use!" Rei calls out while waving her arms to attract the possible rescuers. The helicopters fly towards the town. " It's no use, Rei. If they were here to rescue us, they would've done that earlier." Hisashi tells his girlfriend.

" I'm really happy that I didn't go to the dorms." Morita mumbles while watching some students get attack. He was getting nausea from the gory scene. " We need to make a barricade at the observatory. Those things will tear down that door soon." Takashi says. The group rushes to the observatory.

* * *

Marcus was cautiously looking into a hallway, while holding his semiautomatic pistol. He had just rescued two female students from the undead. Kyoko was tightly gripping a metal pipe in her hands. Marcus gave her the weapon a few minutes before they rescued the girls. She still very frightened, but she wasn't going to let anyone else die. " Mr. Thompson. What are those things?" Toshimi asks the man. " I don't know." Marcus tensely replies. Misuzu immediately notices his tense tone. She was about to ask what was wrong, when Marcus charges into the hallway. The three look into the hallway when they hear gunshots.

Marcus was shooting at several infected students that were trying to get into the infirmary. " Dang it! There are too many for me to kill!" Marcus shouts. Suddenly a girl appears and kills the rest of the infected students. " Are you okay, Thompson-sensei?" Saeko asks the teacher. " Yes. Thank you for helping me and please call me Mr. Thompson." Marcus says as Kyoko, Toshimi and Misuzu walk up to him.

The door to the infirmary slowly opens and Shizuka and a male student leave the room. " Mr. Thompson! You are the one to save us?!" Kazu exclaims in surprise. He never thought that Marcus could be so brave. Sure Marcus was really nice and he took good care of his niece. But he was never done anything so brave before.

" Come on everyone. We have to go to the faculty room now. It will be safe there." Marcus tells the group. Without any hesitation, the group heads to the faculty room.

* * *

Takashi, Rei, Morita, Hisashi and Maeve cautiously walks to the faculty room. The roof was getting too dangerous for them to stay there. And Maeve said that her uncle might still be alive. " I hope you are okay, Mr. Thompson." Takashi whispers to himself. The American was considered a great teacher and a lot of people like him. Rei stops walking. " Is something wrong, Rei?" Hisashi asks in concerned. " I just heard gunshots." The brunette replies.

Maeve's eyes widen as she runs towards the noise. Takashi and the others follow her. " That isn't my uncle's gun. His gun isn't very loud like mine. So someone else is still alive." Maeve says. " Why do you have a gun?" Takashi questions the young girl. Maeve ignores the question.

* * *

" You aren't even trying to figure out how they act!" Saya screams at Hirano. She had a very annoyed look on her face, despite their current danger. Hirano shot at two more infected before responding. " Please fight too, Takagi-san!" Saya's anger rose at that statement. " Why should I have to do that?!" The pink haired genius angrily demands. " I'm running out of ammo!" Hirano replies. Sweat was forming on his forehead. The dead just seems to keep coming with no end in sight!

" Then reload it!" Saya shouts at him. Hirano briefly looks behind him. " But there is one behind you." He tells her. Saya felt her blood turn cold when she hears that. She turns around to see a former teacher. The dead teacher reaches out to grab the girl. Saya fell against the a wall as fear took hold of her. She let out a ear-piercing scream.

* * *

Takashi and his group ran faster when they heard the screams. Maeve got there first before the teens. She saw Saya being pinned under a infected. A power drill was in her hands and she was running it through the thing's eye. Blood and brain matter was splattered on her uniform. Maeve brings up her gun and she takes out two infected students. " Behind you Morita!" Maeve shouts. Takashi takes out the Walker before it could grab Morita.

" Hisashi! Is there more coming this way?!" Takashi questions the boy as he took out two more Walkers. " No! But there are more survivors heading our way!" Hisashi responded while he grabs an fire extinguisher. He uses it to kill a nearby Walker, while Rei kills a Walker that was too close to Maeve. Saeko and Marcus help kill the rest of Walkers once they join the group.

" Uncle Marcus!" Maeve shouts with a happy smile. Marcus smiles and hugs his niece. " I'm so glad that you are alive." Marcus says with a sigh of relief. " I take it that you know Marikawa-sensei? I'm Sanko Busujimi, Third-year Class A." Saeko introduced herself. " Takashi Komuro. Class B-2." Takashi introduced himself. As everyone minus Saya introduce themselves. The pink hair genius was getting very annoyed.

" What's everyone getting slack jawed over?" Saya's voice was dangerously low as she gets up from the floor. " What are you talking about Takagi?" Takashi barely finishes his question, when Saya turns towards him. Her face was livid with anger. " Don't mock me! I'm a genius!" She snaps. Maeve stares at the older girl as she rants. " I hope I never have anger problems like her." Maeve thinks to herself.

Saeko puts a hand on Saya's shoulder. " It's okay now. Stop this." She said in a calm voice. Saya became furious at that, she was about to berate the other girl. But she stops when she caught sight of her reflection. " I'm so dirty. I should clean up before I see my mother." Her voice cracks as she says that. Saya breaks into tears while Saeko embraced her.

Marcus had a grim look on his face. " Murder! You killed her all because of your stupid jealously! I'm going to make sure that you will never see Maeve again!" An angry female voice shrieks in his head. " We should go to the faculty room." Kyoko says to everyone. Marcus reluctantly follows them to the faculty room. A part of him was currently wanting to die. He starts to wonder how long will he live with the secret that will make Maeve hate him.

He really hates it when a bad memory pops into his head.

* * *

This is the very first chapter in this story. I changed things up by keeping Toshimi, Misuzu, Kyoko, Morita and Kazu alive. Naomi, Takuzo and Asami are going to stay alive in the story too. Shidou is going to have a lot of bad luck in the story. No he doesn't die in this story until later on. I really don't like him. More of Marcus's past is going to be in the next chapter. I'll edit this chapter sometime.


End file.
